


Sweater Matter

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Taeil likes sweaters. Ten likes Taeil.au, where Ten is trying to find a single meaning in sweaters, but finds something else instead.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Sweater Matter

Ten doesn't understand why Taeil always hides himself in baggy clothes, oversized pants and jackets, large sweaters. Even in the finest weather he goes out wearing shorts and yet another fisherman knit sweater. 

Ten has already seen Taeil before, and he's aware there's nothing he should hide. He often tries to bring Taeil along with him to go shopping, hyung barely rejects anyway. Ten chooses a suitable modern outfit which points up Taeil's features nicely. He doesn't kick at picked clothes but instead of the colorful top, he buys an oversized cardigan which he can easily drown himself in.

Ten continues repeating how beautiful Taeil is, but Taeil only laughs it off, running his fingers through Ten's hair who already looks quite grumpy. 

Ten really doesn't see anything good and useful in sweaters. He grumbles saying that they suit only to carry kittens, making Taeil smile. Ten almost gives up. 

×

One day, Taeil brings a kitten in his sweater. 

He holds him in the skirts of his sweater, looks at surprised Ten with his wide-opened excited eyes, while some drops of water are dripping from his hair, and Ten is malfunctioning not letting Taeil inside of his apartment. 

Taeil didn't plan to visit Ten today. He was going home from work when it only started raining. And then he suddenly saw an empty box with nothing but a kitten inside. He picked the kitten up right when it starts pouring. Ten's house was closer than his own. 

He promises that it won't take long and that he and the kitten will leave once the rain stops, but Ten can't let them go after, so he asks Taeil to stay here for dinner and maybe spend the night. They will find a new home for the kitten later. 

Maybe, Ten thinks, even if sweaters only suit to carry kittens, they can be of use. 

×

Taeil and Ten are pretty close, often staying at each other's with sleepovers after movie marathons when they literally don't have any strength to go anywhere. Though on weekdays it's possible to find Taeil at Ten's too, because it's closer from work to Ten’s than to Taeil's own house. 

Ten jokingly suggests him to move in finally, but Taeil only laughs and shakes his head. "It's a very serious step", he says. 

Ten doesn't see anything serious in it. 

But one morning he wakes up and heads straight to the kitchen where he can hear sounds of the kettle whistling and eggs cracking on the pan. 

Ten freezes in the doorway, head blank, and Taeil looks back at him after sensing his presence. Ten – still sleepy – nods at him before he enters the kitchen and sits at the table. 

He looks at Taeil who cooks breakfast for them both. He looks at his hands rinsing up the dishes first, and then his gaze shifts lower. 

Taeil only wears wool socks on his feet, two but each from different pairs. Ten feels goosebumps on his skin when he glances over the other's thin legs. 

Ten remembers when Taeil bought this sweater. Just like before, the sweater almost covers his hips and he needs to roll the sleeves up to keep them clean and away from water and food. 

Maybe Taeil was right when he was talking about seriousness. Ten wouldn't be against finding this Taeil at his kitchen every morning. 

×

Ten's hands are cold.

Even if it's spring season already, weather outside seems to be more like fall. 

Ten thinks he needs to bring himself a blanket when Taeil hugs him from the back, holds him tight for a few seconds, takes his hands and places a lazy kiss somewhere on Ten’s neck. 

When Ten turns around to face Taeil, he can't hold back a light smile. A light silent smile with lip corners turned up when his eyes and blushing cheeks can say much more. 

Taeil pulls Ten's hands towards himself, then he hides them under his sweater. Unlike Ten's hands, Taeil's skin is warm but he doesn't flinch. Ten wraps his hands around the other's waist in a hug. 

Taeil cuddles him back, kissing his forehead and not letting him go. 

Maybe Ten is ready to admit that he's never gonna let Taeil get rid of his sweaters. 

Maybe they matter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; hi
> 
> special thanks to [liza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_green) and olya who helped me with proofreading and to olya   
> _ for suggesting this one tenil drabble


End file.
